Grey's victory
by Worldwalker Pure
Summary: My Takari fic. Sequel to Lovers and Friends. Short. Probably not all that good.


Grey's victory.  
KNOCK!  
KNOCK!  
KNOCK!  
  
Tk hurried toward the door. "Who is- Oh, hello, Kari." Before he could say anything more, Kari burst into tears. "Oh dear... C'mon, get in here."  
  
He hurried Kari into the living room amd sat her down, still crying. "Now, what's wrong, hmmm?"  
  
Kari just continued crying. Tk knew that this was a problem, but he fortunatly knew what to do about it. He walked into the other room and woke up Grey from his nap. "Okay, champ, your Aunt Kari is here and she needs you."  
  
"Okay, Unca Tk!"  
  
The young boy ran into the living room, laughing happily. Kari glanced up to see who it was, then she was bowled over by a hyper-active five year old. "YAAAAYY!!! AUNTIE KARI'S HERE!" Grey was very happy to see his aunt. Like you couldn't guess, hmmm?  
  
Kari stopped crying and greeted her nephew with joy. "Hello, Grey! Tk babysitting you again?"  
  
"Yeah! Unca Tk's fun! He tells great stories!"  
  
"That's nice dear. Where are Tai and Sora?"  
  
"Momma and Poppa? There was an 'mergency."   
  
Kari was mildly confused by the answer, so she looked to Tk for an explanation. He gave her one. "Tai and Sora were called to an emergency meeting at around twelve o' clock. They still haven't gotten back, though."  
  
"Oh." Kari was relieved that nothing had happened to them.  
  
Tk sat down and asked what was wrong. Kari tried to avoid the question, but he was very persistent. She eventually answered, but she didn't let go of Grey the entire time. "Remember that guy I was dating, Kulgan? Turns out he was cheating on me."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Walked in on him with another woman, and they weren't wearing anything. That proof enough?"  
  
"Umm... I think so."  
  
"Good. I don't want to talk about it just now, okay?"  
  
Tk nodded and they started talking about more pleasant things. Eventually, Kari asked what kind of stories he had been telling Grey. Grey replied, "Oh, he tells really cool ones! They have flying hamsters an' talking cats an' giant robots!"  
  
Kari simply sat there and blinked. Then she burst out laughing. "You didn't!"  
  
"I did."  
  
"You told him about *that* time?"  
  
Tk shrugged. "Why not?"  
  
Kari thought for a moment, then shrugged and forgot about it. "Hey, you two, wanna go out for ice cream?"  
  
Grey reacted favorably. I mean, how many five year olds are there that don't like ice cream? "YAAAYY!!!! Ice cream!"  
  
Tk, seeing this stiff opposition to the no ice cream stance, agreed. "But I'm paying for it, Kari."  
  
Kari agreed and they headed for the ice cream parlor. When they got there, Tk ordered three medium vanilla cones. After he paid for them, the three of them went outside and sat at one of the tables. Grey quickly finished his cone, and then he asked his 'Auntie Kari' to come with him.  
  
As they walked a little way away, Grey glanced around and started to whisper to Kari. "Auntie Kari, if I tell you a secret, will you promise not to tell Unca Tk?"  
  
"Of course, sweetie."  
  
Grey smiled happily and told Kari his secret. "Well, you see, Unca Tk's in LOVE!! Isn't that cool?"  
  
"Yes it is dear. Who is she?"  
  
"She who?"  
  
"Whoever Tk's in love with, of course."  
  
Grey looked rather amazed, for some reason. The reason quickly became clear. "I thought you would know, Auntie!"  
  
"But I don't, Grey. I'm really not thinking too clearly right now, so why don't you just tell me?"  
  
"You can't tell? Wow! I know something you don't know! Hee-hee!"  
  
"Please, sweetie, who is it?"  
  
"Oh, all right, I'll tell you. It's you, Auntie Kari!"  
  
Kari did not know what to say to that. She said, "Well, let's go back to where Tk is. I'm sure he's worried."  
  
As they headed back, Kari was thinking about what Grey had said. When they arrived, Tk had finished his cone, so the three of them headed back to the apartment. When they arrived, Tk and Kari put Grey into bed and quietly left, so they wouldn't wake him up. Kari was looking at Tk strangely, so he asked what was wrong. "While we were out, Grey said the strangest thing to me."  
  
"Oh? What was that?"  
  
"He said... Oh, nevermind, I promised not to tell."  
  
"Oh, I won't tell anyone! I promise."  
  
"All right... He said that you were in love with me."  
  
Tk had gone pale in the face. He inquired, with a little catch in his voice, "And what did you think of that?"  
  
"I didn't know if it was true or not. Quite frankly, I kinda hoped that it was."  
  
Kari was very carefully not looking at Tk's face, just as Tk wasn't looking at her face. Now, what neither of them knew was that Grey knew how to pretend to be asleep and that he had been listening to the conversation. When he heard them say what they had to say, he burst into the room. "I KNEW IT!!!"  
  
Tk and Kari jumped and started to scold Grey, but he ignored them. He started dancing around the room, chanting, "Tk loves Kari! Kari loves Tk!" over and over.  
  
Tk and Kari looked deep into each other's eyes and let the truth each had denied so long rise up into their gazes. Grey stopped his chanting and looked at his two favorite people. Since he had seen his Momma and Poppa look at each other like that, he knew what it meant. He quickly left the room, so as to avoid the inevitable mushy stuff.  
  
  
*******************************2*years*later*******************************  
  
Grey was wearing a small, dapper tuxedo. His best friend Lilly was wearing a white dress. They were attending Tk's and Kari's wedding. Lilly was the flower girl, and Grey was the ring bearer. Grey knew that since it was because of him they were getting married, he would get a larger slice of cake than Lilly. Hey, a 7-year old at a wedding really only cares about the cake. He wouldn't notice that Kari looked gorgeous in her gown, or that Tk was in a trance, and you really can't expect him to.  
  
  
*******************************1*year*later********************************  
  
When Grey came home from school that day, his Momma greeted him with some good news. "Grey, you've got a cousin!"  
  
Grey was moderatly exstatic about that. At least, that's what Sora assumed the five minutes of running around going "WHOO-HOOO" meant.  
  
"Momma, is my cousin a boy or a girl?"  
  
"She's a girl, sweetie. Her name is Faith."  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Heyla, loyal readers! Well, that's the third fic in my series. Just to give you a rundown on all the characters I created, there's Lilly, Joe and Mimi's daughter, Grey, Tai and Sora's son, and now Faith, Tk's and Kari's daughter. I do not own digimon, I intend no disrespect, I love Takari, I'm not to sure this was any good, and don't sue. Or else. On the respective ages of the three kiddily-dees, Lilly is nine, Grey is eight, and Faith is a little newborn baby. This is the sequel to "Lovers and friends", which was the sequel to "And the Moon shone down", which was the sequel to absoulutley nothing. Two more things before you go. REVIEW!!!! And TAKARI FOREVER!!!!!!!!! Bye-bye now, people! 


End file.
